Yuri to Houjin
by Yamino Tenshi 202
Summary: Yuri to Houjin Japanese Lily. Yugi and Yami are living a normal life with their friends... until the day the two Original Diclonius appear. Elfen Lied crossover
1. Chapter 1

Yuki: I read the fic Domino's Diclonius and it inspired me to write this... I thought of the whole story beginning to end in two days. It is similar to Domino's Diclonius, but a completely different plot line.

Anika: Hikari, are you sure...

Yuki: I have to write this... for people to see that violence is a preventable part of humanity.

Anika: O-O That was deep...

Yuki: I know... but it's true

Summary: The Diclonius are a mutant form of the creature _Homo Sapien _(more commonly referred to as human) with horns that grow out of its skull. They also have 'invisible' arms (or 'vectors') that are released from their back at three years of age. Three millenia ago, the first Diclonius appeared in Khemet (or as we know of today, Egypt). He infected another human, in which he gained the gene and his DNA was changed completely into that of a Diclonius, thus leaving two Diclonius in the world. They managed to keep their secret hidden and their souls were sealed inside two of the seven Millenium Items. When the Items were found by their Soul Mates' parents, their souls were released and they were born anew. The first Diclonius (after seven years) sealed himself and his comrade inside the Items again. After another eight years, the Diclonius were released again. For three years, they survived within their Soul Mates as spirits, though not knowing what or who they were. Both of the Diclonius were given a body to interact with life again... and given their memories once more. This story is about the First Diclonius and what hardships humanity presented him... until the end.

* * *

Chapter 1: Captured

Yugi, Yami, and their friends were walking home after watching a movie. It was a perfectly normal evening.

Jounouchi, Honda, and Otogi were busy arguing (as always) about whether or not either of them could date Shizuka.

Mai and Anzu were talking about a new boy band that just became so popular they could be the next _Dir en Grey. _(Like hell)

Yugi, Yami, Ryou, and Bakura were talking about their new lives especially since the yamis were granted their own bodies... it was all too normal. The street was empty except for the group, leaving not eyewitnesses.

Yami stopped short, causing Jou to bump into him.

"Daijoubou ka (1), Yami?" asked Yugi, not used to Yami tense up like that. The taller of the two look-alikes, his eyes were glazed. Bakura came over, grabbed the former Pharaoh's shoulders, and started to shake him.

"Pharaoh, Pharaoh!" Yami blinked twice, the glaze leaving his eyes. He looked around, as though looking from something.

"Yami, daijoubou-" questioned Anzu, but the inquiry was never finished as she gasped at the sight of soldiers surrounding the group.

The yamis stood in front of their hikaris, ready to defend them if necessary. They heard the soldiers gasp and ready their guns. Everyone in the group held onto someone else, Jounouchi to Anzu, Otogi to Honda (in spur of the moment), Bakura to Ryou, and Yami grabbed hold of Yugi in a protective embrace. A man stepped forward, closer toward the group. He had a moniter in his hands. He stepped closer to Yami, who tightened his hold on his Aibou. The man gasped as he saw the pointer on the moniter go to the highest reading immediately.

"Capture all of them!" the man shouted. "We will take all of them to the facility!" The men held their guns up once more, everyone closed their eyes as they heard the soldiers fire...

All of the teens fell down, knocked unconscious by the tranquilizer dart that the soldiers shot. Of course, the scientist with the monitor didn't know which of the eight teenagers were human or not... this was better than killing them all.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes, rubbing the sleepiness away. He gasped as he remembered what happened and he looked around the room.

"Ah, I see that you're awake, Mr. Mutou," said a voice. He looked, two meters in front of him was a woman. She had glasses and a pale complexion. "I'm Shirakawa-sama and you are in a research facility in Kanagawa."

"Why am I even here?"

"Here," Shirakawa said, "come with me and I shall show you." She turned and walked toward the door, Yugi standing up, and following behind. She led him down many hallways, until they got to an office, where the rest of Yugi's friends were located.

"Miina (2), daijoubou (3)," he exclaimed, once Yugi saw his riends were alright. He ran up to hug Ryou, since they were so close now, they were like brothers. (A/N: Nothing more.) But then he noticed something... Yami and Bakura weren't there with them.

"Shirakawa-sama?" he inquired.

"Nani, Yugi-kun?"

"There were two others with us, both boys... where are they?"

"As of where they are now, that is not of your concern. Would you like to find out why you are all here in the first place?" Nods came from every teenager there. Shirakawa turned around to walk out of the room. "Then please follow me."

* * *

1. Daijoubou ka? - Are you alright?

2. Miina - Everybody

3. Daijoubou - You're alright/ I'm alright (Daijoubou says if someone is well or not. When 'ka' is placed behind is, it turns into the question 'are you alright'.)

Yuki: Okay, chapter one complete

Anika: What, you a computer now?

Yuki: Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki: Okay, chapter 2

Anika: My Hikari is now forever changed by Elfen Lied

Yuki: Wutever. Oh, I accidentally put Mai in the last chapter, she isn't going to be in this story \/-\/ and Lucy is #3

Warning: this chapter contains blood, gore, cussing, and mentions of nudity (mwahahahaha!)

FYI This takes place a little while after the Elfen Lied series. Lucy got captured again... they decided not to kill her

"talking" **"Diclonius with a helmet on"**

_thinking **"Screaming/yelling"**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Meet Lucy, Beta, and Alpha

Shirakawa led the group down the hallway, careful not to let any of the teens out of her sight. Yugi was apprehensive, there were no windows in the facility, it looked as though no one other than them was ever let into the building unless they worked on this 'project'.

"Shirakawa-sama?" asked Anzu.

"Hai?"

"Where exactly are you leading us?"

"I am going to show you the most deadly threat against humanity."

That little sentence sent shivers up and down everyone's spine. They have had enough adventure and risk for one lifetime... they couldn't take it anymore. Yet they continued following the woman down the dimly-lit and metal walled corridors, having the feeling that today was going to change their lives... who would have known they were right.

\/\/\/\/\/A few minutes later\/\/\/\/\/

Shirakawa stopped in front of a door with a sign that said "NUMBER THREE".

"Wait here," the woman said and she slipped inside. Jounouchi's stomach made itself known. He groaned.

"Why can't they give us food instead of a tour?" he cried.

"Guys," Otogi interrupted, "I don't think we are supposed to know about any of this."

"Huh?" wondered Honda, "what are you talking about?"

"Otogi," Yugi said, "has a point guys.Think about it, why else would they knock us out with the darts?" No one could come up with an answer. Even if they did, Shirakawa had opened the door, giving them no time to voice it.

"You may come in... if you think you can handle it." Every teenager accepted her 'invitation' and quickly stepped inside. They all gasped. Though a large window, they saw a figure in a cage about six meters away with restraints wrapped around them and a helmet on their head. That was not the most appalling. It was the blood and tattered bodies of soldiers and security guards that decorated the room that gave everyone a fright and feeling of repulsion. (is that even a word?) Shirakawa and the scientists that were also in the room were unfazed.

"This is a Diclonius," Shirakawa explained. "A diclonius is a mutant form of a human with horns protruding from its skull. They also have, usually four, invisible arms or 'vectors' that come out of their back when they are three years old." She paused, as if waiting for a question. Anzu ceased the opportunity.

"Shirakawa-sama, why is there... b-blood all over the room?"

"Diclonius are homocidal and merciless from the day they gain their vectors. They won't even hesitate to kill their own parents, if given the chance. They normally target humans and other Diclonius, but never animals... except for one of them. But their hearts are filled with a hunger for killing and death. Number Three or 'Lucy' is a good example of that, though she isn't the worst... would you like to see another room?" Shirakawa asked, then she added, "To let you know, this is actually one of the 'better' looking rooms of this facility." Yugi reached out and grabbed hold of the scientist's sleeve.

"Shirakawa-san, why? Why are you showing us all this?" All of this gore and death was overwhelming... he had already seen enough death when he was younger.

"Because," the woman said, "you won't remember any of this anyway." She walked further down the hallway. "So are you kids coming or not?"

They continued down the hallway...

* * *

They reached another door, this time with a name, "BETA," which was with a chart of vitals hanging outside. There were also two guards standing outside.

"Is this one of the b-better rooms?" asked Anzu, shaking in fear. The window had a metal 'shield' over it, like a screen. The woman didn't answer the question as she was busy talking to an associate. The man she was talking to turned to the group of teenagers.

"Are you the ones who brought Beta and Alpha to us?" he asked. The man's face was filled with terror, to Yugi's knowledge, he hadn't anything to fear of the teens.

"Who are Beta and Alpha?" Yugi answered with a question of his own, defiance glimmering slightly in his eyes.. Shirakawa sighed.

"Come inside with me," she said, pushing a button that lifted the metal screen, allowing the room to be seen... as a worse room, unlike Anzu had hoped.

"This is Beta," the woman said. Another person in restraints, much like Lucy, was in a cage as well about ten meters away. Sprayed blood intermingled with freshly killed bodies, giving the room the utmost feeling of death and torture. They heard a small noise come in over a small speaker in the room. A scientist looked at Shirakawa (f--k I use her name a lot) questioningly (is that a word), who in reply nodded. The scientist flipped a switch next to the speaker and let a voice pass through.

**"So... you've finally caught us again, human?"** _The voice_, Yugi thought, _sounds so eeriely_ (sp?) _familiar, yet with the malice and hate that seasons it, makes it impossible to recognize_. Shirakawa pressed a button to respond.

"Don't try anything, Beta, there is more security than you realize." A dark chuckle from the voice, presumably male, was heard.

**"He he... you know, Alpha isn't be too happy to hear that you brought innocent humans into your facility, Shirakawa-san. He just might want to punish you."** Yugi heard the woman gasp.

"He knows about the children... how?"

**"Lucy told me, of course... and, not like you would know,"** Beta chuckled, **"... we don't keep a secret like that from Alpha."** An alarm started to sound. Shirakawa pressed a button to contact security.

"Chief officer, what's wrong?!" The woman was in such a fright, you could see the tension filling the room.

"Alpha and Lucy aren't in their chambers!"

**_"Nani?!?!?!" _**The teens started shaking in terror, murderous creatures were held in this building and they were stuck within it. Everyone froze at the sound of a new voice through the speaker.

**"Daijoubou ka, Shirakawa-sensei?"** _Another voice? _Yugi thought _From the looks of things, it's Alpha by the looks of things... why aren't we all dead yet, then? So familiar..._

_**"Alpha?!?!"**_

**"Aww..." **The voice sounded slightly disappointed. **"You sound like you're not happy to see me... or, more perhaps, my thirty other arms." **Everyone gasped as a figure emerged from the shadows of the room. They had, what appeared to be, arms shooting out from their back, a total count of thirty. The figure also had a helmet on, but you could see glowing red eyeslits through the visor.

**"Lucy?" **

**"Hai, Creator?"** A female voice, grating, yet sweet and rich like honey.

**"Free Beta from his restraints."**

Everyone was frozen as Lucy's transparent arms ripped away at Beta's restraints and lower him gently to the bloody floor. All the scientists gasped. A Diclonius helping another of its kind, let alone to listen to one more powerful, was unheard of.

**"Of course."** A chuckle from Alpha. **"The Heartless Creator of the Diclonius Race can't show affection to its first creations? No, we are merciless killers by your standpoint..." **Yugi watched as Alpha turned his head to Beta. **"Beta, Lucy, how about we prove to them some of their theories?"**

**"Yes, Alpha, lets."**

First meeting with Lucy, Beta, and Alpha:

... deadly...

* * *

Yuki: Read and Review.

TIME: 1:40 AM DATE: JAN 1, 2008

HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki: Okay, chapter 3 Sorry about the wait, school being a b-tch, but everyone needs an education. And I've been talking to my imaginary phychiatrist.

Warning: this chapter contains blood, gore, cussing, and mentions of nudity (mwahahahaha!)

FYI (again) This takes place a little while after the Elfen Lied series. Lucy got captured again... they decided not to kill her. They never let # 35 out. They also recaptured Nana.

"talking" **"Diclonius with a helmet on" **"Diclonius with helmet off while in the facility" (this helps to identify who's a Diclonius)

_thinking **"Screaming/yelling" **_

* * *

Chapter 3: Trust

Everyone ran out of the room in terror as security guards flooded Beta's containment unit. Alpha launched all of his vectors through them, as though they were paper dolls. Yugi was the last one out. He looked back to see Alpha looking in his direction, and continued on his way out.

**"Lucy." **Alpha said, **"kill off the guards, then help Beta find Nana. I will find them."**

**"Hai, Alpha-sama." **Lucy did as she was told while walking out of the room, blood splattering on her otherwise naked body. (A/N: O.O) Alpha, the only one who's vectors are visible, pulled himself up into the viewing window, now broken, blood staining his blue uniforms as they went.

Alpha looked around, as if looking for someone. _They won't last long here... I have to find them._

The diclonius escaped the room.

_

* * *

_

Yugi, Anzu, Ryou, Jounochi, Honda, and Otogi ran as fast as they could down the hallway, guards with machine guns running the opposite way in order to stop the Diclonius from escaping Beta's holding chambers.

Suddenly Yugi stopped running and fell to his knees. He had heard something that didn't sound too good. He looked up and saw that a ventilation unit was going to fall down on top of him. Yugi covered his head, but it fell on his legs instead. He cried out, alerting his friends where he was before they turned the corner of the hallway.

_**"Yugi!"**_ Jounouchi cried, running back for said teen, the others following him. Everyone stopped about 6 meters away from Yugi when they saw Alpha stand behind Yugi where he was trapped by the air shaft. Jounouchi tried to run to save his friend, but he was held back by the rest of his friends.

"Iie, Jounouchi!" Anzu cried, "It's too dangerous!"

Soldiers started to flood the hallway, in which Alpha was letting out his vectors threateningly slow. Yugi whimpered and closed his eyes as he prepared for death, but it never came. Alpha carefully lifted the ventilation shaft off of the small duelist with his vectors, so powerful that you could see where the light refracted to make them possible to be seen and still be transparent. Yugi couldn't move his legs, they hurt from the weight of the metal.

Alpha kneeled beside the frightened teen, carefully rolled him over so he would be on his back, and brought him into his arms, cradling him gently. Yugi opened his eyes in surprise. A supposed killer of mankind was _cradling _him? He looked up at his keeper (A/N: O.O) and could swear he saw to caring eyes looking down upon him.

A group of ten soldiers cocked their guns. Alpha looked up and Yugi felt the arms around him tighten with a strange sense of protectiveness. The ten men fired their guns.

**_"Yugi!"_** his friends cried as a barrage of bullets flew towards Yugi and the Diclonius holding him gently. Smoke accumulated blocking everyone's view of the two boys. Yugi opened his eyes, not knowing when he had closed them, but he gasped as everyone else did when the smoke cleared. The bullets were suspended in mid-air and by his close range, Yugi saw that it was the vectors that held them there. He was in such awe that he didn't hear Alpha's question.

**"Do you trust me?"**

"What?"

**"Do you trust me?"** The question was so strange to be heard from Alpha to Yugi.Yugi was nervous, would he be killed if he answered wrong? What could he answer, what _would_ he answer? A familiar tune drove all other thoughts away (1). _So familiar..._

"I trust you." He looked to where another group of soldiers started to cock their guns while the ones without ammo moved his friends away. "Are you going to kill them?"

**"You are against me killing them, but remember this. For my kind, it is kill or be killed."** Alpha looked down, not knowing when he had lifted his head. **"Do you trust me still?"**

"Yes." It was then did the soldiers shoot at them again. Yugi ducked his head just in case. Alpha sent four of his vectors towards the soldiers, so quickly it almost seemed like they were slithering through the air. Yugi looked up in time to see the bullets stop again and to see the ten soldiers get their heads cut off, like the Grim Reaper had just visited them. Blood spewed from cut arteries, especially the aorta. The limbs of the now headless bodies were twisted and ripped off.

Yet... why didn't Yugi feel anything but trust towards the killer holding him close, so gently, and who was humming a tune to familiar to actually remember?

* * *

1: The tune is Lilium. Alpha is just humming it though.

Yuki: Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki: Okay, chapter 4

Warning: this chapter contains blood, gore, cussing, and mentions of nudity (mwahahahaha!)

"talking" **"Diclonius with a helmet on" **"Diclonius with helmet off while in the facility" (this helps to identify who's a Diclonius)

_thinking **"Screaming/yelling" **_

* * *

Chapter 4: Discovery

Yugi watched with sickening fascination as a few drops of blood landed on his face. _It's warm..._

Alpha glared at the rest of the soldiers. He was about to kill them all too before he sensed three Diclonius coming towards them. _Nana, Beta, and Lucy... _He looked down at Yugi.

"**Daijoubou, little one?" **It snapped Yugi out of his stupor. He had been staring at the blood that decorated the metal corridor in awe and terror. A shiver went up and down his spine.

"H-Hai." The killer stood up, taking Yugi with him bridal style. A soldier shouted something to his comrades.

**_"The boy's controlling Alpha!" "Kill him!" _**Yugi finally realized why that scientist earlier had appeared so frightened of them. He thought that Yugi and his friends were controlling the Diclonius.

Yugi looked up as all thirty vectors either held bullets in the air or decapitated the soldiers. Joey looked up as three more people came down the hallway behind Alpha and Yugi.

"Look ou-!" he started to shout as a warning to the three, but he noticed it was Lucy with her helmet off, Beta, and a little girl, around fourteen, with a pair of horns adorning her head.

"Alpha-sama," the girl said, her short pink hair swaying as she kneeled beside the Creator of her kind. "Daijoubou ka? Nana was worried." The aforementioned Diclonius chuckled, sending a chill through everyone's spines.

**"Hai, Nana." **Yugi looked up, feeling Alpha's gaze upon him.** "The question is, are you all right?" **Yugi cuddled deeperinto Alpha's chest, much to everyone's surprise.

"Hai, Alpha."

**"All right."** Alpha turned to face the other boy with a helmet similar to his on, Beta. **"Beta, your helmet's broken. Take it off."** Beta nodded slowly, as if just noticing a large web ofcracks in the visor of his helmet and feeling the need to fill the order his superior had given him. Joey and the rest of the group unconsciously had been walking closer and they all, including Yugi, gasped in shock as they saw Beta's face...

* * *

Should I stop there?

No?

All right, back to the drama...

* * *

Ryou's eyes went wide as his yami emerged from the helmet that covered his face.

"Bakura?!" Bakura looked over at him and smiled a sad smile to his hikari and friends. He looked back towards Alpha, who held the Pharaoh's hikari in his arms, with a dutiful expression on his face.

"They're coming back this way."

* * *

Yuki: Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuki: Okay, chapter 5

Warning: this chapter contains blood, gore, and cussing (mwahahahaha!)

"talking" **"Diclonius with a helmet on" **"Diclonius with helmet off while in the facility" (this helps to identify who's a Diclonius)

_thinking **"Screaming/yelling" **_

* * *

Chapter 5: Flashback

Bakura looked back towards his friends, who all had expressions of shock of their faces. "Gomenasai," he said, chewing his bottom lip, sure that his friends would hate him for what he was. A hug out of the blue surprised the albino Diclonius.

Ryou looked up at his yami with tender eyes, beautiful chocolate eyes that assured that everything was all right. A cough interrupted their 'moment'. Both albinos turned to the interruption.

"Beta, you done yet? Because we really have to leave," said Alpha, standing up with Yugi in his arms. _So familiar... _Yugi thought. A tug on Alpha's arm drew him out of his thoughts.

"Alpha-sama, the men are coming this way. Nana is scared..." Nana said, wondering what her parental figure do to stop the men from hurting her and the other people... what other people?

"Alpha-sama, who are they?"she asked, pointing at Yugi and his friends, "Nana hasn't seen them before. Are they friends of Alpha-sama and Beta-sama?"

**"Yes, Nana, you could say that," **answered Alpha, gripping Yugi slightly tighter, but noticeable only unto Yugi, who blushed lightly. **"It's not safe here. We have to leave the building."**

"Why should we," inquired Jounouchi. "After all, you guys are the mutants here, not us. Just leave us out of anything you guys are going to do."

Alpha looked down at the boy in his arms. **"Would you like to do as your friend says and stay here? Or what do you think is safer?"**

Yugi pondered their situation. But then, something, a voice, a conversation, flooded his memory.

_Memory /Present-day Yugi's feedback on memories/_

_"...-chan, I going to miss you when I leave next week." A whimper came from one of the two boys on the porch steps._

_"I'll miss you, too, Yugi-chan..." Another child, voice deeper, but still a child's voice. "I got something for you." The child pulled out a small golden locket from the pocket of the cape he always wore. Yugi gasped in awe. /That's me, when I was five... I don't remember the other boy's face./ True Yugi's memories were, as the other boys face was hidden by the hood of his cape._

_"It's so pretty, ...-chan," said Yugi, as he started to admire the locket more closely._

_"Open it," ... said, waiting expectingly. Yugi opened the locket and gasped when a tune started to play. Yugi leaned on the other child's shoulder, listening to the beautiful tune that played. It was the tune that ... said, if a person knew, Yugi could trust them. /The tune that Alpha hummed to me.../_

_"It's so beautiful, ...-chan," Yugi complimented, bringing forth a mature chuckle from the other. _

_"Then there's a good thing why it's pretty," the obviously older boy, five and a half, said. "Why, ...-chan?" The elder caught Yugi's chin between his fingers, causing their eyes to reflect upon each other._

_"Because... it makes you look even prettier," ... said as he placed a kiss on the five year old hikari's lips._

End Memory (A/N: Dang Yugi could not wait until marriage, could he? O.o With a five-year-old boyfriend too. O.O)

"I think we should go with Alpha and his friends."

"But Yugi," Anzu tried to say.

"We'll leave with Bakura," Jounouchi said, "but not with any of these monsters." He was suddenly thrown back against the metal wall, like a hand was clutching at his throat... a transparent hand. Bakura, or Beta, had one of his vectors gripping at his neck, eyes full of anger. He was out of Ryou's hug.

"How dare you," Bakura hissed, "These 'monsters' you're talking about have been the only constant since I was reborn in this life. I don't need you to try and confirm what all these idiotic scientists think about us." Bakura's ranting was cut off when Nana came over, arms around him in an backwards embrace. (Hug from behind.) The vector let go of Jounouchi's neck. The blonde fell to the floor, ack against the wall.

"Beta-sama," Nana cooed, like a small child, "Daijoubu. What everyone says, Beta told Nana, it doesn't matter, ne? So if everyone's thinking is that, we shouldn't care right? That's what Alpha has said to Nana, too. When he lost his to-san (1) and ka-san (2), everyone said that he was a monster, too."

Alpha still maintained his composure, but inside, he was crying, crying about how much pain he went through, yet survived because of his strength... and his 'constants', as Bakura put it. He settled Yugi onto his feet and walked over to Bakura. Alpha placed a hand on the albino's shoulder.

**"Beta..." **One word, the mentioned person's name, held so much emotion and guidance that Yugi could tell that it was something that Alpha did not do normally.

...WHAT THE HELL WAS UP WITH THAT MEMORY?!

* * *

(1) Short for Oto-san (father)

(2) Short for Oka-san (mother)

Yuki: Read and Review.


End file.
